


Concussion

by beersforqueers



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beersforqueers/pseuds/beersforqueers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dex and Nursey get into a fight on-ice, they have to spend the entirety of their suspension as team-mandated roommates in the Haus. Shitty's only rule is "No fucking on my bed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Eeek! My first fic in the Check Please fandom… Hope y'all like it. Let me know if there are any issues/typos/inconsistencies, cause god only knows I won't notice them until an embarrassing amount of time later.

"Fuck you Dex."

"No, fuck _you_ , Nursey!"

He wasn't really sure how it happened, but somehow his glove was off and Dex's helmet was skittering across the ice and his fist was making hard, solid contact with Dex's face. And oh man, for a second it was good and satisfying and his knuckles didn't even hurt yet even though Dex's cheekbones could cut glass, until...

A huge arm was wrapped around his chest and hauling him away, and someone was yelling and someone else was swearing and then, close by in his ear, a vaguely French-sounding voice, "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!" And dimly he thought about how Jack didn't quite pronounce his 'th' sounds correctly when he was mad, but also...

_Shit._

He stared at the ice in front of him, because there was Dex, on his hands and knees on the ice, cradling his busted cheek in his hand, and Bitty was standing over him, a small hand on his shoulder, coaxing him up. They both looked up at the harshness of Jack's voice, and Bitty's eyes went wide and a little bit terrified, which _must_ mean he had really and truly pissed Jack off. Which meant he had just colossally fucked up.

_Really shit_.

Then something slammed into him and he crashed backward into the ice, on top of Jack, who cursed in French, and Dex’s livid face loomed above him before there was a resounding _crack_ , and wow, was that his nose? His face was wet, at the very least, and he was flat on his back on the ice, and Dex was gone.

“Get off the ice _now_!” There was a whistle and the whoosh of skates as the rest of the team streaked for the boards, leaving just him and Jack, whose pale, angry face floated above him. His lips were tight, his thick black brows pulled down low, and Nursey wasn’t sure if he’d ever fully appreciated how pretty Jack was.

_Am I concussed?_

“I think you’re concussed,” Jack said.

“Oh gosh, really? I’ll go tell coach to call the ambulance,” Bitty’s voice piped up, and Nursey dimly tracked how Jack’s face softened at Bitty’s voice, and how his eyes rose from Nursey’s prone figure to watch Bitty skate away.

“You got it bad for him, man,” Nursey slurred.

 

 *****

 

“Way to kick a man when he’s down, Jack,” Shitty said. His voice filtered in from the hallway of the Haus. “What did he say to you? He was pretty out of it.”

“I didn’t kick him,” Jack said flatly.

“Ok, whatever, way to fucking _gently nudge_ a man when he’s down,” Shitty’s eye roll was implicit in his tone. “You probably made his concussion worse.”

“The doctor said I didn’t,” Jack muttered.

“Keep telling yourself that, bro,” Shitty’s voice came closer, “Imma go check on the wonder twins in there. You should work out whatever pent up shit you’ve got goin on before you’re suspended too.”

_Oh yeah._

Nursey groaned, and was surprised to hear another echoing his a second later. He turned his head gingerly; it was still hella sore.

Dex was sitting in the chair next to him, head back against the ratty leather, cradling an ice pack to his cheek. Nursey hadn’t noticed him arrive, but then again he was pretty foggy on a lot of details right now. Had he pissed Jack off? He had some vague recollections of punching Dex, and then not much else past a doctor shining a light in his eye, and Shitty explaining to him (as he half-carried him into the Haus) that he was temporarily suspended from the team for his bad behavior and subsequent concussion.

Dex’s visible eye rolled towards him, then darted away when he saw that he was lucid. Then it flicked back to his face again. He grimaced. “Sorry I concussed you.”

Nursey was flabbergasted. Had Dex just apologized? _Nope, you’re definitely hallucinating._

“It’s ok,” he heard himself saying. “Sorry I busted your fucking face open.”

“S’cool man,” Dex mumbled. “I’m suspended too, so, I mean…”

“Sup assholes!” Shitty flung his upper body over the back of the couch, grinning way too brightly at Nursey. He groaned again and yanked his blanket over his head. Who had brought him a blanket?

“Don’t wreck my blankie,” Dex yelped. “My grandma made that!”

Nursey whipped the blanket off his head, sort of aware in the corner of his eye that Shitty was also staring incredulously at Dex.

“The fuck bro?” Shitty asked, then collected himself. “I mean, that’s cool dude, Bitty has Senor Bun and all, and I too am inappropriately attached to the bong I bought in 8th grade.” He nodded sagely at Nursey, “We learned a lot of important life lessons together.”

“Uh, yeah, um,” Dex’s ears were turning a rather appealing shade of scarlet. “I, just, like, uh, forget I said that?” His gaze wavered back and forth between Nursey, who was mildly confused that _Dex_ had thought to cover him in a blanket, and Shitty, who was already over it.

“Yell if you want a beer!” he called over his shoulder, “But not you, Nurse, you gotta keep it straight man. Or, you know, gay. Whatever floats your metaphorical boat.”

“Jesus,” Nursey moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. Even the ambient light from the hall was making his head throb, and Shitty was definitely not helping.

“Do you want me to go?”

“What?” he turned his head and instantly regretted it. Except that Dex was looking forlorn and had removed the ice pack, and his face was really, really swollen. And suddenly he felt pretty bad about having hit him. Except for the concussion thing. That probably made them about even.

“Should I go? Like, do you want me gone?” Dex asked quietly.

“No!” he moderated his tone a little, “Thanks for the blanket.”

Dex looked like he was about to reply when he jerked back upright, his face turning towards the door to the living room.

“Oh yeah! I forgot to mention!” Shitty yelled from the kitchen. Nursey winced. “Y’all are stuck together until the captain says so; your bullshit is messing up the whole team. Get used to your new roommate, boys.”

“Where are we sleeping?” Dex called back, his brow furrowed. Nursey tried to burrow even deeper into the couch to block out the noise.

“I’m bunkin with Rans and Holster this week. And you better fucking appreciate that, cause Rans snores,” he popped his head back into the living room and fixed both of them with a hard glare, “Haus rule, though: no fucking on my bed.”

“SHITTY!”


	2. Tension

“The hell is going on with you, Dex?”

It was the fourth day of their incarceration—or Team Enforced D-Man Relationship Rehabilitation as Ransom and Holster liked to call it—and Dex was sitting at Shitty’s desk idly twirling his pen and very obviously pretending to do his reading. He spun slowly to face Derek, his pen going still. He was leaning back precipitously in the chair, his legs spread wide, toes tapping a disjointed rhythm on the warped wood floor.

“What?” he said uncomfortably.

“You’re being weird,” Nursey rearranged his pillows so that he was sitting up a little higher. That way he could look Dex straight in the eye as a flush began to creep along his cheeks…

“N-no, I’m not. Like, whatever man, you’re being weird,” he sputtered, sitting up and spinning back to face the desk.

“No chill, man,” Nursey smirked, knowing this would provoke him.

His back tensed, muscles in his shoulders and arms flexing as he clenched his fists on the desktop. But he didn’t turn back around.

Now Nursey was definitely curious. Over the last few days Dex had been even quieter than usual, not rising to any of Derek’s agitating, just dropping off his homework every day and then disappearing to work elsewhere until it was time to go to bed. Or he had been sneaking off to the library until Shitty had found out and practically carried him back to the Haus to study in Nursey’s presence. He even made Dex read Nursey’s Gender and Sexuality homework aloud to him while he convalesced… That had been an entertaining afternoon.

“You aren’t pissed at me,” he finally said.

“Yeah I am!” he protested, wheeling around to glare unconvincingly at Nursey. But he was blushing furiously, and not in a _mad_ way.

“No, you totally aren’t,” he said quietly, then almost more to himself, “fuckin weird, man.”

“No I’m not!” Dex said with more vehemence than before.

“Whatever, it’s chill,” Derek said absentmindedly. He waited until Dex had gone back to not doing his homework before he leaned back on the pillows and watched him. This was getting interesting.

 

***

 

“There hasn’t been any screaming since the first night,” Bitty said worriedly. “Gosh, I hope they haven’t murdered each other. I ‘spose that Dex coulda done him in by now and I wouldn’t have noticed.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it,” Shitty said around a bite of the apple perched on his knee. He turned a page, scribbled something in the margins, then tucked his pencil back behind his ear. “Last I saw, Dex was reading him Susan Sontag.”

“Shitty Knight, that is practically one of the signs of the apocalypse!” Bitty yelped.

“Or maybe they’re actually getting along for once,” Jack said quietly. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, flour coating his arms to the elbow, a shaggy ball of piecrust resting next to him. Bitty was determined to teach at least one of them his secrets by the end of the semester.

Shitty studiously ignored the puppy dog eyes that Bitty turned on Jack, and flipped another page. This was fucking dense.

Speaking of dense… he glanced up at the ceiling. The reason he’d booked it out of there after telling Dex to play nice was because he wasn’t sure he could stand the sexual tension any more. And now it wasn’t any better down here.

He dropped the book very intentionally to snap Jack and Bitty out of their reverie. Bitty flushed and scurried to tuck Jack’s piecrust tenderly into the fridge. Jack cleared his throat and went to wash his hands, avoiding Shitty’s eye.

 _Jesus_ he shook his head to himself _Is it in the fucking water around here?_

 

***

Negotiating who got the bed had turned out to be an open-and-shut kind of argument. Nursey was thoroughly shouted down by Dex when he offered a half baked solution involving some kind of convoluted time share system, and refused to listen when Nursey said that really, his head didn’t hurt _that_ bad.

So Dex had slept on the floor in a ratty, mildewed pink sleeping bag monogrammed with a swirly “J” that Jack had ventured into the basement to find for them. Ransom wouldn’t go anywhere near the damn thing, shivering and muttering something that sounded like, “Fucking ghosts aren’t really anyway, bro,” when Jack showed it to them.

But tonight was different. Nursey was actually feeling way better, and fuck him if he’d keep being the asshole who hogged Shitty’s giant bed even when he didn’t need to.

“Really man, take the bed.”

“No.”

“I’m fine, ok? It’s been a week. No headaches, s’all good, just sleep in the goddamn bed.”

“No.”

“Why the fuck not?”

“I don’t want to.”

“Yeah, you fucking do, it’s a bed.”

“No, I don’t,” Dex spat, jaw set. Nursey had seen that expression before. Dex was standing next to it in his stupid pajama bottoms with the whales on them, arms crossed over his bare chest.

“I don’t get it,” Derek gestured to it. He’d even made it that morning. It was perfectly welcoming. “I don’t mind sleeping in the bag. Whatever.”

“I concussed you. You get the bed.”

“Ok, well if it’s about that, it’s stupid, cause I punched you first. And then I got the bed for a week. So now it’s your turn,” Derek said, trying to modulate his voice a little, make it less obviously combative.

“You’re still hurt. You don’t get to sleep on the floor until you’re ok to go to class again,” Dex said with awful finality.

“Ugh,” Nursey groaned, throwing his hands up in frustration. Dex turned, clearly under the impression that he’d won, but then—

“ _Ooph!_ ”

Nursey hit him with a flying tackle, sending him sprawling back onto the bed. The springs creaked in protest, the headboard slammed into the wall hard enough to dent, and the lamp crashed to the floor.

“Hey!” Dex wrestled with him for a second, but Derek was on top of him, using his weight to hold him on the mattress.

“See? I’m fucking fine. Take. The. Bed,” he hissed.

Dex was suddenly holding very still, and it took Derek a moment to notice. He stared at him in confusion, noticing dimly that there was a faint brown birthmark on Dex’s chest, right under his left index finger. Dex’s eyes were wide, his pupils blown huge, his breath a little heavier than it ought to be from the tackle.

“It smells like you,” Dex whispered. His eyes immediately got even wider, like he hadn’t intended to actually say the words out loud.

“Wha—?” Derek reared back, tearing his hands from Dex’s chest like he’d been burned. Dex looked completely horrified.

The door crashed open, Shitty and Holster spilling over the threshold to investigate the source of the noise.

“Hey, I know we said to get along—“ Holster began, cocking an eyebrow.

“—but I said NO FUCKING ON THE BED!!!” Shitty finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you have time! I love to hear from you guys and get feedback. Again, let me know if there are typos, etc. :-)


	3. Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't everyone here for the sex anyway? We're about to get there, don't worry.

Dex’s entrance into the room was announced (very loudly) by the sound of 6 textbooks hitting the floor all at once.

“My towel’s dirty,” Nursey said by way of explanation. “I’m air drying.”

“No fucking shit,” Dex yelped, tearing his shocked eyes from Nursey’s prone figure. He stooped to pick up his books, and Derek was mildly interested to see that his blush extended all the way to the tops of his ears. They were practically the same color as his hair.

“And now I get the sleeping bag,” he said smugly. He was spread across it in all his nude glory, having guessed that Dex would be much less likely to take it as an acceptable sleeping spot once he’d seen where it had been. Derek was just hoping that previous to its exposure to his naked body, it hadn’t been anywhere else too questionable. He didn’t think anyone had washed it in the last 20 years.

But Dex squared his shoulders, “You can’t convince me that easily.”

“Dex,” Nursey sat up. “Consider the situation. My bare ass is on this fucking sleeping bag. Don’t you have any feelings about that?”

“I’ve seen it all before,” Dex muttered, still determinedly _not looking_. “In the locker room or whatever.”

“I can’t believe this,” Derek flopped back on the sleeping bag. “Aren’t you gonna yell at me? You haven’t yelled at me in a week.”

“Whatever,” Dex set the books on the desk.

“Are you, like, feeling ok?” Derek watched him from under lids lowered in suspicion.

“Yeah,” Dex turned to glare at him. His eyes never wavered from Nursey’s face. “But aren’t you gonna get dressed? You look plenty dry to me.”

“Oh. Right,” Nursey stood up, the pink fabric sticking to him slightly as he separated from it. He grimaced as he padded over to his bag and starting rummaging around for a pair of shorts. “I still maintain that you’re being weird,” he called back over his shoulder.

“ _I’m_ the one being weird?” Dex asked. His voice sounded oddly choked. “First _you_ punch me, then _you_ tackle me, and now I’m the one being assaulted by _your_ nakedness.”

“Assaulted?” Derek raised an eyebrow. He yanked on a pair of basketball shorts and looked down at himself. “I like to think I’m privileging you with the sight.” He ran a slow hand down his abs, “I don’t work out to be unappreciated, you know.”

“You’re such a dick,” Dex huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Derek laughed, “Yeah, you know it.”

“I really really do,” Dex said quietly, then went back to meticulously arranging his books on the edge of the desk.

Derek walked over and jumped up onto the desk next to him, legs swinging, hands wrapped around the edge on either side of his thighs. His fingertips drummed a random beat on the underside of the desk.

“What.” Dex asked through gritted teeth.

“Are you mad at me?”

Dex barked out a harsh laugh. “Aren’t I always mad at you?”

“Naw,” Nursey said, “Not really.”

“I’m not angry at you. I’m…” he trailed off. “Frustrated.”

“Frustrated,” Nursey echoed. His brain was buzzing, and thankfully not from his concussion. “Dex,” he leaned into his space, sticking his face right in front of Dex’s. His eyes were still downcast, trying to maintain their focus on his books. “What’s going on?” he asked quietly.

Dex’s jaw clenched, unclenched, and he glanced at him and then away. “Nothing,” he whispered. “Now stop being a jackass and get out of my way,” he said, but his irritated tone was forced.

“Nope,” Derek said helpfully. There was a strange idea starting to blossom in the back of his mind. “I’m staying right here.” Dex grumbled and went to move away, but Derek’s hand snaked out and grabbed him by the arm, reeling him back in. “And so are you.”

“What are you—wha—“ Dex trailed off as Nursey trailed a hand up his arm, watching as goose bumps sprang up in its wake. “Why are you doing this?” he whispered.

“I want to,” Derek said. “And you want me to. Right?” He looked up into Dex’s face. It was open and shocked, and it was sort of incredible to see it this free from the anger and distrust he’d gotten used to seeing on it when he was nearby.

Dex nodded.

“Oh good,” Derek’s hand slid across Dex’s shoulder and around to cup the back of his neck. “Cause otherwise I just made a massive ass out of myself,” and then he pulled Dex’s mouth down to his.

At first Dex seemed too surprised to even respond. Derek wasn’t really sure whether he’d ever kissed a guy before; it seemed sort of unlikely, but at the same time it wasn’t _that_ different from kissing a girl. And surely he’d done that before. Either way, Nursey wrapped his other hand around Dex’s waist, towing him closer. Dex gasped a little, his hands lurching forward instinctively to grab at Derek’s hips, and Derek took the opportunity, opening his own mouth. His tongue traced the edge of Dex’s bottom lip, darted forward and then…

Then they were kissing. One of Dex’s hands tightened in the fabric of Derek’s shorts, the other coming up to run shakily across his cheek, up into his hair. His fingers tightened and suddenly he was crushing them closer together, his lips finally with it enough to part fully. His hands were everywhere, in Nursey’s hair, running up and down his back, yanking him forward until he was flush against Dex’s chest. Nursey spread his legs a little further to accommodate him, and he bent him backward in response, using his greater height to press him almost into the wall.

“Dex, Dex, wait,” Nursey tore his mouth away, gasping for breath. Dex looked alarmed for a moment, but then he saw the grin spreading across Derek’s face. “I gotta breathe. And, uh,” he reached behind him and pulled a stapler out from under his ass, “maybe we should choose an alternate location.”


	4. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any typos, but besides that, enjoy the porn! It's been a pleasure writing for you all; you're wonderful people :-) Please feel free to leave comments and kudos if you liked it--they make my day!!!

Chowder was sitting on the floor of the Haus living room, engaged in an incredibly important game of Mario Kart when he was unceremoniously jumped from behind.

“HEY!” he squawked, trying to fend off his attacker. “Ransom, that wasn’t my fault!” But Princess Peach was rapidly disappearing into the blackness of the screen, her little arms pin wheeling as she fell to her death.

Ransom barely acknowledged him with a grunt, too intent on rounding the next curve on rainbow road.

“You know something, don’t you, Chow?” Shitty’s beard tickled his ear, and he tried ineffectually to bat him away while still maintaining speed. He was now in 6th place.

“About what?” he asked, making an attempt at innocence. But he knew what. It was sort of hard to miss.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Shitty flung himself out across Chowder’s lap, knocking his controller again.

“Shit!” he was zapped by a lightning bolt. Ransom crowed with delight.

“About the lovebirds.”

“Jack and Bitty?” Chowder watched tiny Princess Peach trying desperately to outpace Bowser. It was a lost cause. He’d dropped to 7th.

Shitty sat up very quickly, “No man, sshhh, they might hear you. I think they’re keepin’ it on the down low.”

“’K,” Chowder said.

“Oh my god, don’t fucking ‘K’ me you sack of shit, what’s the deal with Nursey and Dex?” Shitty demanded.

“Uh. Um. They’re friends?” Chowder tried. It sounded weak even to him.

“Bull-fucking-shit,” Shitty spat, dislodging several crumbs from his mustache. Chowder flicked them away and finally passed Bowser. “Something’s up. I can feel it.”

 

***

 

“Are you sure?” Dex hovered above Nursey nervously.

Nursey rolled his eyes, “You’re killing my buzz, man.”

“Don’t be a dickhead.”

“Well then let me at your fucking dick.”

Dex turned beet red and sputtered something that was completely unintelligible. Derek’s head thumped back onto the pillow.

“Dex, I’m sure. I want this. I appreciate the gentleman thing—“ as a matter of fact, he was oddly touched by it “—but I’m a pretty big hockey bro. I think I could make my displeasure known if I wanted to.”

“Consent, though, and, like, Shitty was saying…” Dex trailed off. “Should I just kiss you now?”

“You sound like Chowder,” Derek laced his fingers around the back of Dex’s neck and yanked him down for a kiss, “And no offense, but I don’t really wanna be fucking him.”

“Mmkay,” Dex hummed, his lips travelling across Nursey’s jaw. His teeth scraped Derek’s earlobe and he jerked a little, hands grabbing instinctively at Dex’s shoulders.

They were lying across Shitty’s bed—which really was too big for one person anyway—having negotiated their way there from the desk. Derek was choosing to ignore Shitty’s instructions because honestly, when else was he gonna have the opportunity to do Dex on a bed this nice? He didn’t want to scare him off or miss the opportunity just because Shitty didn’t want to do laundry.

 _And I’m not a total asshole_ he rationalized _I’d wash the sheets_ **for** _him._

Dex’s mouth was now on his collarbone, and he was suddenly very happy he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Speaking of which, why was Dex? He reached down and ran a hand lightly along the hem of Dex’s tee shirt. Dex’s mouth slowed for a second, then continued on its way as Derek’s hand coasted up under the fabric, pulling so that it bunched under his arms. Dex finally sat back, impatiently tearing it over his head, lobbing it into the air. Derek didn’t care enough to see where it landed, too intent on following Dex up, because oh _god_ he wanted to lick those abs.

He fastened his mouth over one of Dex’s nipples, happy to hear him exhale sharply. His hands twined into Derek’s hair, pulling at it when his teeth scraped against flesh, his hips jerking against Nursey’s. He moved with him, Dex straddling his lap, but something was off, something wasn’t working quite right.

“Pants,” Dex gasped. “Pants off.”

“Oh, right, yeah,” Derek let Dex clamber off of him and lay back again to watch him shuck his pants. “A little help?” he cocked an eyebrow at him, hoping his leer was just the right kind of suggestive. Dex huffed out a little laugh and hooked his fingers into his waistband, drawing the shorts down and off his legs.

“Damn,” he breathed, and even though Derek knew he’d seen it all before (only a few minutes before at last check) he was still flattered. And a little disbelieving. He’d always thought that if they were to get it on, it’d be strictly hate-fucking. This seemed much more… intimate.

“Get over here,” he ordered, trying to bring the situation back to something he could wrap his head around. Dex didn’t seem taken aback; if anything his face cleared as he dove back towards the bed. This was something they both got.

Dex’s mouth collided with his, and he knew that if he didn’t know better, if he was watching them from the outside, it probably would have looked violent. But holy shit it wasn’t, it was hot and Dex’s mouth was warm and wet and panting against his, and he wanted to do things to that mouth that really weren’t decent. And fuck, he wouldn’t mind Dex doing them right back, cause the sudden glide of skin on skin was making his insane. He didn’t want to come like this, though, rutting against each other until they were spoiled for anything but a quick hand job, so he pulled away, breathing hard into the still air of the room.

“Can I blow you?” he asked, his voice husky and surprisingly even, and it was awesome to feel the shudder that went through Dex at the words.

“Yeah,” he whispered against his shoulder, rolling over and off of him to stare with wide eyes. “How—?”

But Derek was already moving, shoving Dex back into the pillows, trailing open mouthed kisses down his chest and abdomen. Dex’s head fell back, but he kept his eyes open, watching from under hooded lids as Nursey drew lower.

 

***

 

Dex didn’t really know what to do besides lie there and focus on _not coming_ at the sight of Derek sliding down his body to fucking suck him off. He definitely didn’t want to tell Derek that this was his first time with a guy, that this was his first time letting anyone do this at all, that he was sort of scared shitless and at the same time the most painfully aroused he’d ever been in his goddamned life. Naw. None of that was going to help at the moment because _Holy motherfucking shit_ Nursey had licked a hot stripe up the center of his palm and then wrapped it around his dick. He bowed up from the bed, swallowing back a moan, but Derek was grinning, the smug bastard, and his hand stroked up and down a few times before he let go. Dex didn’t know whether to hit him or thank him, but a thin sheen of perspiration had broken out across his chest at the contact and his brain was fucking short-circuiting.

He was really done for.

Especially when, with absolutely no preamble, Derek leaned down and fucking swallowed him alive. Ok, so this wasn’t Derek’s first time doing this, and that was cool, yeah, whatever, he was just _really_ good at it. Dex tried not to picture him with other guys, because the though made him irrationally angry, and he didn’t want to be a territorial prick. But it was also hard not to let the hands knotted in Derek’s hair hold even tighter, hard not to fuck up into Derek’s mouth, especially when he’d never really understood what anyone meant by deep throating before. He got it now.

“You can move, you know,” Nursey’s lips had popped off his dick, and Dex’s eyes swam a little as they focused on his mouth. His lips were pink and slick and little swollen, his eyes sparkling with amusement. “I won’t fucking break.”

“I, uh—“

“Fuck my mouth, it’s cool,” Derek ran his tongue over his bottom lip, “I think it’s hot.”

“Uhh,” Dex was fried, dead, done, couldn’t believe this was real, “Ok, yeah, it’s— _fuck._ ” This time Nursey was anything but gentle, his mouth encircling his cock, head bobbing up and down like he was trying to egg Dex on. And he couldn’t help it: his hips thrust up, and when Nursey moaned around his dick he just kept going. He barely noticed that Derek was practically grinding into the sheets beneath him; he was too busy groaning himself, listening to the wet sound of skin on skin, feeling the incredible heat and suction of Derek’s mouth. His hips thrust up again and again, and Nursey took it like it was no problem, his head moving up and down with him, matching his rhythm, his tongue first swirling around his head, then pressing flat against the underside of his cock, then lathing over the tip until…

“Oh fuck, Derek, I’m gonna…”

He came on a barely muffled shout, his entire body going rigid as the force of it tore through him. Nursey swallowed thickly, pulling back a little, cum spilling down his chin. He wiped it away and crawled back up Dex’s body, looking a little sheepishly at the bed underneath him.

“Well that’s fucking embarrassing,” he said, smiling crookedly at Dex. “I, uh, may have come on Shitty’s…”

But Dex didn’t give a shit. He’d chirp him about it later. For now he hauled him up and kissed him for all he was worth, weirdly ok with tasting himself in Derek’s mouth, not minding at all how he slumped into his arms. He wanted to fucking snuggle after that, wanted Derek to get that he didn’t take this lightly.

When they finally broke apart, Nursey was a little winded.

“So that was good for you?” he grinned.

“So good,” Dex nodded fervently.

“’Swawesome,” Derek nodded seriously, head dropping to his chest. “Nap?”

“Yeah,” Dex whispered. He stroked a hand down Derek’s back. “Thanks.”

“Any time,” Nursey mumbled.

Dex smiled to himself. He’d have to remember that.

 

***

They tried to be quiet on the stairs, but sure enough they creaked the second they reached the bottom.

Ransom, Holster, Shitty, and Chowder were all sitting on or around the couch, playing Mario Kart, and 4 pairs of eyes definitely registered their presence.

Shitty glanced up from where he was periodically jostling Chowder to make him fuck up. He raised one eyebrow and let out a heavy sigh.

“You broke my fucking rule didn’t you?”


End file.
